


A Princess, A Jedi, and a Scoundrel Walk Into a Courthouse

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: Four times Luke, Leia, and Han discuss getting married.





	A Princess, A Jedi, and a Scoundrel Walk Into a Courthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaringAtTheTwinSuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/gifts).



> A 5 times story with only 4 times because the 5th would not come to me.
> 
> Yes, I know the title is *exceptionally* lame.

“Making yourselves comfortable without me, I see,” Leia teases, stepping into the room in a long, sheer nightdress.

Luke and Han separate from their kiss, turning to face her. “We were just waiting,” Luke answers with a smile.

“Speak for yourself,” Han replies, sliding his hands down to Luke’s ass. “I was definitely making myself  _ comfortable _ .”

“You’re incorrigible,” Leia sighs, shaking her head. She approaches them, and they each bring an arm from around each other to add her to their embrace. Turning to Luke first, she kisses him, slow and deep. When Han begins to nuzzle her neck, she turns to him, and Luke slips behind her, pressing her between them.

Once the kiss breaks, Han murmurs against Leia’s lips, “Ever think you’d end up married to two men, sweetheart?”

Leia chuckles, shaking her head -- less in response to the question and more in reaction to Han being…  _ Han _ . “I can’t say that I had, no.”

“I definitely never thought I’d end up with both a wife and a husband,” Luke adds, kissing across Leia’s bare shoulder.

“Me neither. Can’t complain, though.” Han lifts one hand to slide into Luke’s hair, tugging him forward to kiss him over Leia’s shoulder.

Leia slips out from between them and, hooking her fingers in both of their waistbands, tugs them in the direction of the bedroom. “Come on, you two,” she chuckles as they stumble along, still kissing. After the ridiculous mass of paperwork that followed the wedding to make everything legal -- multiple marriage was still a novelty in the New Republic -- she really just wants to be with her new husbands.

After all, they only have a few short days for the honeymoon.

*

“Hey, sweetheart, you’ve got a comm here from New Alderaan,” Han says as he checks the messages.

Leia huffs a disgruntled breath and asks, “Is it from Keela Antilles?”

“How’d you know?” Han asks with a glance over his shoulder.

“I’m avoiding her, you can delete the message,” Leia replies, looking away and pressing deeper into Luke’s arms where she’s reclining against him on the sofa.

“Avoiding?  _ You _ ?”

Luke lifts one hand from where it’d been cupping her shoulder and runs his fingers through her hair. “Why are you avoiding her?” he asks, sounding less disbelieving and more concerned.

Han turns away from the comm panel entirely and makes his way to the twins, sitting on the low table in front of the sofa.

“Oh for gods’ sake,” Leia says, exasperated, as both of them look at her with concerned eyes. “She’s bugging me to get married and have heirs, and I don’t want to deal with it anymore.”

Luke and Han exchange a look, and Luke’s fingers pause briefly in her hair. Luke’s eyebrows go up, and Han shrugs in response. Leia’s eyes narrow.

“Well… We could just get married,” Han says, his tone clearly indicating that he considers it the most logical solution.

Leia sighs and brings her left hand to rest over Luke’s where his arm is draped across her waist, and reaches out with her right to cup Han’s knee. “You know I love you both, and I will absolutely marry you, but that won’t solve the problem with New Alderaan wanting me to marry and have children.”

“Is it because I’m your brother?” Luke asks, twining his fingers together with Leia’s.

Shaking her head, Leia leans into his shoulder. “No, not at all. It’s silly, really. Alderaan never accepted multiple marriages, and New Alderaan is determined to preserve every bit of our culture, right down to nonsensical laws. So even if the three of us are married in the eyes of the New Republic, we won’t be in the eyes of New Alderaan, and Keela will continue to tell me that I need to marry and produce heirs.”

“Well that’s…” Luke trails off, brow furrowed.

“Stupid,” Han finishes. “That’s fuckin’ stupid. Tell ‘em to all go to hell and marry us anyway.”

Leia looks at him, her eyebrows quirking up. Turning her head to look at Luke, she asks, “Are you getting the same impression I am? That Han is trying to propose here?”

“It’s looking that way,” Luke agrees, grinning.

“Oh for… Fine!” Han throws his hands up in mock exasperation. “Yes, okay, I wanna marry the two of ya.”

Matching smiles blossomed across the twins’ faces, and Leia says, “I guess I’ll have to send a message back to Keela, after all, and let her know that she can either accept me marrying two men, or leave the topic alone entirely.”

“Yeah?” Han asks, perking up.

This time Luke answers with a warmer, calmer, “Yes, Han, we’ll marry you.”

*

The door slowly hissing open is in direct contrast to the shouting in the room and the speed at which its occupants exit. Han storms out first, his expression a mask of fury, and Leia follows closely behind. It’s almost reminiscent of their legendary fights back in the Rebellion, but even those didn’t have the degree of bitterness radiating from them.

“Well it’s a good thing we never got married,” Leia shouts, throwing her arms out in a wide gesture, “if you’re just going to up and leave!”

Turning so quickly that Leia nearly runs into him, Han points a finger in her face and yells back, “Why do you think we never got married, huh? I knew from the beginning I could never compete with Luke!”

From where he sits on the sofa, quiet, contemplative, Luke says, “It was never a competition, Han.”

Han scoffs and grabs a stray hydrospanner from a shelf, tucking it into a pocket. “Yeah, right. You and Leia, I swear, you do it on purpose and then act like I’m imagining things.”

The twins look at each other, clearly communicating through the Force. Han, as usual, is left in the dark, and if they sense his rising anger, they show no sign of it. Finally they both look back at him, and Luke speaks again. “We never meant to make you feel excluded, Han.”

“We both love you,” Leia adds, sounding tired.

Shaking his head, Han looks between them, these two radiant people he’d found. The fiery princess who kept him on his toes and the calm Jedi farmboy who anchored them both. Once he would have said that love was enough. He would have held tight to the happiness he’d managed to grab hold of against all odds. Once, it wouldn’t have mattered that they shared something he could never even understand, much less be part of. Now he knows better.

“It’s not enough,” he says simply, the fight drained out of him. “It’s not enough anymore. We’re not equals, we’re never gonna be equals, and I’m too tired of being the odd one out.” Shrugging, he throws his hands up. “Nothing any of us can do to change it. You two have the Force, and I don’t. I’m always gonna be trying to catch up with you. That’s no way to have a relationship.”

“Han… I…” Leia trails off, unsure what to say, if there even is anything left to say.

Han smiles slightly, his crooked grin familiar, if a little more subdued than usual. “Yeah, I know, sweetheart.” Stepping forward, he presses a soft kiss to her lips, pulling away before she has a chance to wrap her arms around him. Then, rounding the sofa, he does the same with Luke. “You take care of her, huh?” he says once he pulls back from the kiss.

“I will,” Luke answers solemnly, standing and going to Leia, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She turns into him, not wanting to watch Han walk out the door.

“You’re good together,” Han adds, voice husky. “You should, uh,” he clears his throat. “You should get married, y’know? Have some babies.”

Leia takes a hiccuping breath and quietly replies, “I wanted to marry  _ both _ of you.”

The silence stretches out, Han unwilling to respond, and finally Luke asks, “Will we see you around?”

Han blows out a long breath. “I dunno, kid.” It’s been years since he’s called Luke that, since the three of them began this tangled relationship, and they all wince at the term. “I gotta go. I’ll… I’ll let you know where I end up.” It’s the best he can do, right now.

Turning, Han makes his way to the door. Leia won’t watch, so Luke feels compelled to, keeping his gaze on Han until the door slides shut behind him.

“I was going to propose to you,” Leia says after a long silence. “Both of you. I even bought rings. I wanted us to be married and spend our lives together, raise children together.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke whispers, pressing his lips to Leia’s hair, still watching the door. Wishing Han would walk back in.

*

“Last name,” Leia reads, and they all pause.

Names. They hadn’t discussed names.

“We could all keep our own?” Luke suggests, although it doesn’t feel quite right to be married and not share a name.

Leia nods slightly. “It’s possible. I could just put ‘unchanged’?”

Han and Luke both lean forward to read the forms over her shoulder. “Never thought gettin’ married would be this complicated,” Han says, shaking his head. “What happened to just… taking vows and signing your name?”

“That’s if it’s only two people marrying,” Leia explains, glancing at him. She takes the opportunity of him leaning over her shoulder to kiss him. “There’s a lot more paperwork when it’s more than two.”

“Huh. Well, I don’t really care about keeping my name.” Han straightened up and shrugged.

Luke lifted his head -- and his eyebrows. “Really? You’re not attached to continuing to be  _ Han Solo _ ?”

“Nah, it’s just a name. I don’t have any family other than you two, so I don’t need to hold onto the name.”

Luke and Leia exchanged looks, and as one moved to wrap their arms around Han, engulfing him in a hug. “We love you, too,” Leia says as Luke kisses him.

They get distracted then, kissing and touching and reaffirming their love, and it’s hours later that they finally return to the paperwork.

Han lounges on the sofa, shirtless and satisfied as he says, “I’ll take either of your names, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“I’d like to keep the Skywalker name,” Luke admits, also shirtless as he settles into a meditative position on the floor.

Leia shifts in her seat at the table, the datapad in front of her, and smoothes her loose dress down. “I’d like to keep my name as well. Not only is it a tie back to my parents, but it’s tradition. Anyone marrying into the House of Organa took that name, regardless of gender.”

Humming thoughtfully, Luke lets his eyes fall half shut, almost looking like he’s slipped into meditation despite the conversation. “Well,” he finally says, “we could hyphenate? Skywalker-Organa, or Organa-Skywalker?”

Biting back the instinct to object out of hand, Leia takes a moment to consider the suggestion, and Luke’s reasons for wanting to keep his name. In a way, she realizes, his reasons are the same as hers. She wants to keep her name to honor the parents who raised her, and he wants to keep his to honor the parents he never knew. “Okay,” she answers slowly. “Organa-Skywalker is all right with me.”

“For a second I thought I might see you two fight for the first time,” Han chuckles.

Luke just shakes his head and closes his eyes to meditate.

“Not this time, flyboy,” Leia teases back, filling in the information on the datapad. “Only five more pages to fill out.”

Han groans loudly and Luke very determinedly pretends to not hear her.


End file.
